


Breeze in the Desert

by VrowMeine



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VrowMeine/pseuds/VrowMeine
Summary: 3 years after season 4, the Earth Kingdom is slowly being reunited through democracy. Throughout reelections, the New Air Nation provides security and trust, making sure the polls run smoothly, however, a new triad threatens the entire election, using ruthless tactics to end and take over.Ikki centered fic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, Vrow here! Welcome to my first story. This is a bit of an imagination story, so don't judge. Partly based on a dream I had. Keep in mind the comics that have been released as of September 15th, 2020 are accurate history for this story. This is likely going to be a long one, however I do not have a specific amount of chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Vrow here! Welcome to my first story! I apologize if the writing is novice, I don't have a lot of experience writing stories. Remember, this is going to be a mainly Ikki centered fanfic, and if you have any criticism, I would love to hear it, and if its bad please make it sound constructive.

Ikki stood on the balcony, overlooking the people below. A light chatter amongst them was spreading as they contemplated what was going on. It was hot outside, the middle of summer and getting pretty late in the day, naturally these people would be tired, hot and sweaty after standing in a big crowd for several hours. Ikki knew something was wrong, the candidates for the election should have arrived at least 40 minutes ago. Both her siblings were working on sorting people out, while she was told to keep an eye out for trouble. This wasn't the first election sabotaged, just two months ago there was a whole lockdown for a small Earth Kingdom town after some Firebenders attempted to bring a building down on a group of people. According to the authorities, the Firebenders were a part of a rising triad that was attempting to overtake Earth Kingdom towns by force. But of course, these towns were mostly too small to have police forces of their own, and Ba Sing Se police and Republic City's police were spread too thin to help out. That's why the airbenders were here.

So far, she couldn't spot anyone other than the occasional citizen sneaking the premises and personnel rushing to hand out water, food or to just calm the occasional flare up in the crowd. Her whole opinion on the inability for the candidates to show up for their own election was both that she was very sure that they had been kidnapped by the triad who she truly couldn't remember the name of, and the fact that it would probably be safer if everyone just went home. Of course, her siblings had brushed off her concerns. She was used to that. Meelo was ever so upright and rude and Jinora of course had to make all the decisions. They had decided that it would be better to keep as many people as they could in one spot so that one one group could be picked off, and that letting everyone go there separate ways could allow the citizens to be privately attacked. Even though there weren't very many cases previously of citizens being attacked, her siblings had made the decision and told Ikki to stay on the balcony and keep an eye out for suspicious people and to report people leaving. Ikki couldn't care less if people were leaving, though. It didn't matter because it would likely be safer if they all just went home.

Being up on the balcony all alone gave Ikki a good opportunity to stew on her anger at her siblings. Jinora had earned her airbending tattoos, and pretty much became the leader of their little sibling group. Ikki hated how much more bossy she had become, always telling her to quiet down or be calm. Meelo, according to Bumi, would make a great captain of an army (despite Tenzin's insistence that there would be no airbending army) and she had to admit, his fighting skills had greatly improved. Unfortunately, he knew he was as good as he was, and his ego had grown consistently since age nine. And Ikki? Well, she wasn't even close to getting her tattoos and had no specific airbending talents like her siblings did. Every day, she practiced difficult techniques and her already learned talents, just desperate to at least master a new technique.

Her hands squeezed the hot railing on the balcony, and she felt sweat beading at her forehead. Spirits, it was hot, and of course there hadn't been a solid breeze in a while, so sitting outside was the very definition of _hot_.

Finally, someone screamed. Ikki whipped her head to where the sound came from and squinted. There was a commotion of red going on down below. A blast of fire shot into the air and several men were shoving scattering citizens. They were making a fairly sized circle around them as they moved. 

Pandemonium spread quickly, and soon the whole area below the balcony was a blur of greens and browns as people moved. No matter, though, the group of firebenders still had a circle around them. They headed towards the building behind Ikki, a city hall where the voting was supposed to take place, all the while hollering something at their surroundings. 

It didn't take long for Ikki's siblings approached the firebenders, ready to stop them. Working with a start, Ikki's arms shot down into her wing suit and snapped it open, before leaping over the railing and gliding down to the group, her feet skidding and kicking up dust as she landed. She stood next to her siblings, ready to fight. She felt the familiar feel of adrenaline pumping through her veins, and excitement caused her fingers to twitch. Nonetheless, her arms were up and she was ready for a fight. 

One of the firebenders seemed to hold back a laugh as they examined the obstacle that the airbending siblings provided. Ikki couldn’t help but feel slightly offended by the action. If they thought that the trio wasn't very threatening, they were sorely mistaken. Meelo was the first to jump forward, sending a flurry of air punches. The firebenders scattered, quickly making a circle around them. Ikki and her siblings were prepared to fight when the early around them rumbled, becoming moguls, then swallowing the firebenders just beyond their ankles. When Ikki turned, she smiled. A few of the chaperones they had hired to help had come to their aide.

“Go get everyone out of here!” One, a burly man, shouted at the airbenders. He stomped his foot on the ground to summon a boulder about the size of his head, and threw it at the firebenders. “We’ll take care of them.” 

Jinora nodded and motioned for her siblings to follow. They raced to the where people were, and followed Jinora as she airbended herself onto the balcony, and began yelling for people's attention. Most didn’t listen, but a few seemed to pause for her. 

“Follow me!” She called out, before turning to Ikki and Meelo. “Spread out, get everyone to the grey building behind the City Hall, there are tunnels there that will lead out of the city.” She might have sounded serious and brave, but when Ikki looked into her eyes all she could see was panic. 

Meelo turned and leapt off the balcony, disappearing into the crowd with people following. Jinora was next, still yelling for people to follow her. Finally, Ikki ran in her own direction, creating an air scooter to glide on. 

“This way!” She made a circle around a group of people, and headed around the City Hall. Thankfully, when she looked back, citizens followed. Ikki led them to the building Jinora described, jumping off her scooter and motioning for the people to run in. When the last person from her group rushed in, Meelo was behind them. “Ikki! I will lead them to the tunnels, you stay here and wait for Jinora.” He declared, before leading the panicked citizens into the building. It didn’t take much longer for Jinora to show up.

Ikki breathed a breath of relief as she saw her sister. At least she knew they would all make it. “Is that everyone?” She asked, hoping to all spirits that they wouldn’t have to go back for anyone.

“Yes, I'm sure, they all followed when they sa-.” Jinora started, then gasped, cutting herself off. She pointed to where three firebenders were charging towards them, flames creating knives at their hands.

“Get them out of here!” Ikki yelled. She saw Jinora about to protest, but Ikki turned and ran before Jinora could say something. Determined to distract the firebenders, Ikki ran towards the group of attackers. She ducked under a fireblast that singed a few rogue hairs on her head, and began her own series of attacks, making sure to batter them as well as she could. This was not going to be easy.

The first one lunged at her, swiping his arms and aiming his fire knives at her. She leapt over him, using his shoulder to propel herself and shot air below him that he dodged. She landed and sent a wave of wind at the firebenders feet, knocking him down. She turned, waiting for the next firebender to attack. 

The other two firebenders stood next to each other, slowly moving apart. With the darkening sky, she almost missed them had it not been for the fact that they both had fireballs in their palms. They slowly moved to each of her sides, stalking like hungry wolves. Ikki got into a fighting position, waiting for an attack. When it became clear they were waiting, she took the first move.

With a ferocious blast, she sliced a hand through the air, sending a neatly curved sliver of air into one firebenders chest, knocking them down hard. She turned and ducked another fire blast, before jumping up with a propelling blast at her feet, and landed behind another firebender. Before the bender infront of her could turn around to attack Ikki, she summoned a massive blast of air that sent the firebender into a nearby wall. Before she could begin attacking the third firebender, she felt a searing pain in her abdomen that completely shocked her out of the fight. She cried out and stumbled back, reaching to grab at where it hurt, only to feel more pain and something sticky when she pulled back. She felt tears pool in her eyes and glanced down to see where she had been hit.

She regretted looking. Not only had her lower right abdomen become a red, sticky mess that seemed to be _peeling_ , but in the moment that she pulled her mind from the fight, someone punched her in the back of the head.

Ikki went sprawling, and when her head cleared, she saw a flash of fire flying towards her face.

And then nothing. At first, Ikki had no idea what was going on. Everything felt like static. She couldn’t feel anything. Was she dead? No, she could still think, but she felt so… fuzzy. Ikki was faintly aware of herself doing something, but what? What was going on?

And then pain. Her vision came back and she blinked. Her surroundings were entirely different. She appeared to be in a forest, on her knees with her fingers gripping the dirt and grass below. Gingerly, Ikki reached for the wound on her abdomen, only to recoil in pain. Ikki groaned. Why did she have to get hit? 

She grunted and attempted to stand up, but the pain forced her to fall down. Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she managed to steady herself on two feet. She wasn’t sure which way she had come from, but she was sure if she kept walking she might be able to find help. Taking a step was hard, and her stomach throbbed. To distract herself as she slowly moved, using trees to keep steady, her mind flickered to the fight. What happened back there? Had she gone into an avatar state or something? That would be cool, she thought. When she tried to think back, all she could remember was fuzz. 

One of her feet jammed beneath a tree root, and Ikki fell. Rolling into a ball, Ikki moaned. Maybe she could just lie here. Would people come looking for her? She tried to squint into the darkness, she couldn’t see anything more.

Spirits, she was cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this might have been a lot. I wanted to strive for over 1000 words for each chapter, and I know this one was nearly twice that goal. I can't promise each chapter will be as long as this one, but I can only hope. Now, Ikki is going to e portrayed with a few mental illnesses, such as depression and depersonalization. Depersonalization is a disorder that causes you to feel outside your body, you can't control yourself or anything. In Ikki, this is going to emerge in violent tendencies. More will be explained in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. It was going to be longer but It was taking up a lot of space so I've decided this will be a two part chapter.

She had been so cold, curled up in the dirt. All she had felt was the freezing darkness of the air around her.

So why did she feel so warm?

Ikki peeled open her eyes, groaning. Her head pounded, she felt like she hadn’t slept in days and _where was she_? Ikki didn’t remember being in a house… The walls around her were orange, a light tinte with a grey ceiling. There was a dresser and some shelves adorning some pictures of kids, adults and older looking people lining the walls, and a door on the far side from her. Above her was a window. She didn’t recognize the room she was again, but then again Ikki was almost sure she could have had brain damage with how her head throbbed. 

And last night… Spirits…

Her heads moved to her sides, where she could feel a layer of bandage wrapped around her waist. She slowly pushed herself up, trying not to strain her wound. She could feel the stiff, scabbed wound and the pain around it, but she managed to ignore it for a moment. 

Ikki still wore her glider suit, but she couldn’t help but notice that the abdomen area was half near gone. It looked loosely cut, and in the fabrics place were the bandages she felt before. Her hair was a mess, she could feel, and when she attempted to brush her fingers through her hair, she knocked a few small twigs and leaves loose. She _really_ must have taken a tumble when she was in the woods.

When she peeked out the window beside her, there was a nice view of the forest. No houses in the distance, just trees. She had nearly counted them all when she heard a muffled _thud_ from somewhere else in the house. 

Ikki was watching wearily as the door creaked open, and an old woman walked through. She had a warm smile, and held a glass of water and some papers and books. Her clothes looked like a slightly traditional version of a fire nation robe, yet her hair had no top knot like most who wore traditional fire nation clothes. Her grey hair instead to her shoulders.

“You’re awake!” The old fire nation lady exclaimed. Her voice was slightly deeper than Ikki would have expected, but she noted that it held no malice, and made Ikki feel slightly calmer. “I brought you some water. And some books, and newspapers. I hope it is what you like, I’ve rarely had to take care of injured strangers. Usually they like books.” She spoke quickly, placing the books and newspapers on the edge of the bed, yet just in Ikkis reach, and handed the water towards Ikki.

Ikki gingerly reached out and gingerly took the glass.. The old woman smiled at her, then seemed to straighten up. “Oh! I must go back, I would prefer to not burn lunch.” She hurried out of the room. Ikki looked down at the drink in her hands.

A part of her wondered if it was poisoned. She didn’t know this lady, maybe she was some sick witch who enjoyed feeding poison to injured strangers. The other part decided that her mouth was too dry to ponder the chance she was holding a glass of acid, and she lifted the glass to her lips and downed it.

She was sure it wasn’t poisoned.

After a moment, Ikki leaned against the wall the bed was propped up against and folded her legs. Her eyes trailed to the stack of books at the edge of the bed. The titles appeared to be all romance and history books. Ew. She decided to grab the newspaper. Maybe her family would be looking for her.

Oh right. Her family. They probably had no idea where she was, or what happened. She quickly glanced through the articles until she saw a picture of her face. Her stomach clenched. 

The article wrote about everything that happened the day before. Democratic candidates kidnapped, people waiting for hours, firebenders attacking, bla bla bla. Missing girl. Ikki of the New Air Nation. Possibly injured. _Killed three firebenders_. What?

She reread the past few paragraphs, her mind not comprehending the story. Those firebenders were dead? It didn’t have too much information, just that the three firebenders died during the fight and Ikki was witnessed rushing into the woods. That gap in her memory… Was she possessed or something? 

Ikki became briefly aware of her breath quickening, and her heart racing. She _killed_ someone? She took away a father or a mother. A brother or a sister. A son or daughter. That couldn’t be true. She didn’t do it. She couldn’t have. Her hands, still holding the paper, dropped into her lap. But, what if she _did_ do it? What if she did kill them. What would her family think. Airbenders were supposed to be peaceful, and this would mean she just killed people. 

Ikki took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down. She held it for a moment, counting to five in her head, and then let out the air through her nose. She felt numb for a moment. She tried to think logically for a moment. People would be looking for her, not just her family but likely the police too. She knew that most killers got locked up, and she didn’t want that to happen. Ikki figured the best thing to do was to lay low. She had occasionally heard a few criminalist and detective stories, so Ikki figured she could snatch a few concepts from those stories. Fake a name, change your looks, be tough. Although she was unsure if she would be able to keep something like this a secret. Ikki had been dubbed with the title of “terrible with secrets”.

Ikki shut her eyes, letting her head fall against the wall. Her heart was still racing, she still felt shaky and dizzy, but not as bad as before. She tried not to think anymore about yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> A few mental illnesses will be mentioned with Ikki here, mainly Depersonalization. Depersonalization is a disorder followed by feeling detached from your body or thoughts. With Ikki, it may show itself in violent tendencies.


End file.
